Solo una mirada
by Kassel D. Efrikia
Summary: Solo una mirada lo había llevado a descubrir su identidad. ¿Que hará ahora que ha descubierto que su compañera de clase es su amada Ladybug? Malentendidos, confusiones y celos, muchos celos. "¿Que tenia que hacer ese pelirrojo cerca de ella de todos modos?" Una discusión, un secuestro y una confesión.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Lady bug: les aventures de lady bug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc solamente tome prestado sus personajes para crear este fanfic.

 **Advertencia:** Puede contener un poco de Ooc.

 **Capitulo uno**

" _Solo una mirada"_

Lo había hecho por curiosidad. Solo iba a hacer un leve vistazo, después de todo al fin había encontrado un pequeño desliz de su adorada Lady bug que se le hizo imposible ignorar. Desde hace tiempo el había deseado en sus más secretos y privados sueños saber la identidad de esa mujer bajo aquel entallado traje de heroína. Más sin embargo ella misma le había negado ese deseo argumentando que sería peligroso. En su tiempo había llegado a pensar en que tal vez ella no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para confiarle el secreto de su identidad.

Si tan solo supiera…

Dicen que los perros son más fieles y que los gatos tienden a hacer traicioneros. Sin embargo para su asombro él había llegado a la conclusión de que el sería el más leal y fiel compañero para ella. El confiaba en ella con una fe ciega, tanto que le daría las llaves de su propia vida con una sonrisa.

Al comienzo de todos esos días de aventuras, había pensado que el tenía una grave enfermedad mental. Porque ella se había convertido en una obsesión. Verla llegar de ningún lugar y aparecer frente a él; así, con una radiante y cálida sonrisa. Solo para él, o eso quería creer. Se le hizo costumbre observar el suave vaivén de sus caderas al caminar. Sus gestos, el leve ceño fruncido que marcaban sus cejas cuando buscaba una solución para alguna situación, que casi siempre resultaba ser una pelea contra algún akuma. Una sonrisa adorno los labios del chico al recordar todos esos momentos donde había inventado cualquier pretexto para tocarla.

Recordar la suave piel de sus mejillas o la firmeza de su cuerpo estaba llevando su mente a ese rinconcito oscuro donde guardaba sus mas privadas fantasías. Después de todo Chat Noir era hombre.

Un destello rojo surcando el techo de su colegio había llamado su atención. Por supuesto la imagen de la heroína fue lo primero que vino a su mente. Desde hace ya un tiempo había estado considerando que tal vez su Lady era una estudiante de su Instituto. Desde el incidente con el libro de historia hace algunos meses.

Se encontraba en uno de los patios traseros cuando la vio, así que corrió hacia las escaleras que se encontraban a unos metros de la entrada trasera del edificio. Pensó en transformarse, pero entonces ella también se daría cuenta que Chat Noir asistía a este Instituto. No es que le importara demasiado ser descubierto por ella. Pero vio justo guardar su identidad por todas esas veces que ella se lo negó.

Aunque claro, todavía no estaba nada seguro.

Llego jadeando hasta la puerta que daba hacia la azotea. Una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras corriendo. Su corazón estaba acelerado ferozmente y no era exactamente por la carrera.

Abrió levemente la puerta, vio la silueta de una mujer enfundada en un traje rojo con bolas negras. Sonrió al verla. Había tenido razón, todo este tiempo ella estudiaba en su instituto. Inconscientemente su mente comenzaba a repasar las caras de todas las chicas que conocía buscando a su querida Lady. Se vio tentado a cerrar la puerta y respetar el deseo de ella, pero después de todo, los gatos eran egoístas. Ya lo había hecho una vez, pero esta vez no había prometido nada.

Camino con cuidado de no hacer ruido y observo como una luz roja envolvía el cuerpo de su amada Lady, el corazón le comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente en su pecho conforme el traje de su transformación desaparecía y dejaba ver unos pantalones rosa muy conocidos, después de que la luz hubo desaparecido vio a su compañera de clases, Marinette.

Estaba en shock.

Sus ojos y boca estaban abiertos. No podía creerlo. Unos pasos ligeros y apresurados le recordaron que el no debía de ser descubierto. Se escondió detrás de la puerta para no ser visto.

Por las prisas Marinette no se había fijado y el intruso había pasado desapercibido.

Escucho un pequeño y tintineante silbido por parte de su compañero, Plag, que hasta se momento había guardado silencio, asomaba su cabeza de entre los pliegues de su camisa.

—Quien lo diría— comento el pequeño gato negro.

—Si… quien lo diría— coincidió Adrien.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y se dejó caer en el piso con la mano rascando sus alborotados y rubios cabellos. Entonces sí, se dejó seguir el curso de sus pensamientos. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar, le alegraba la idea de saber por fin la identidad de su amor platónico, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de decepción. Él había idealizado a su Lady como una chica segura e imperativa y sin embargo Marinette aunque fuese muy alegre y amigable no le daba la impresión de una chica segura, porque después de todo pocas veces hablaba con el sin tropezar con sus propias palabras. O bueno, por lo menos en su presencia, porque en ese momento se le vino a la mente la muchas ocasiones en las que Marinette se había comportado de manera genial, ya sea en ese momento en el que confronto a Chloe o el peligro de algún akuma, ella no se había intimidado, también era bastante firme al hablar en público y era muy buena dirigiendo el grupo, que por lo general no eran demasiado unidos. A pesar de eso, ella siempre supo cómo organizar todo para que todo fuera bien.

De cierto modo le había recordado a Ladybug, y ahora entendía la razón.

Más sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en todos los momentos que había pasado junto a ella como Ladybug. A él nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Marinette fuera Ladybug, ni en sus más revolcadas teorías. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, la prueba más grande de que al destino le gustaba jugar con la ironía. ¡Siempre estuvo tan cerca! Un risa histérica escapo de sus labios.

— ¿Qué harás, Adrien?— No pudo evitar sobresaltarse por la repentina voz de Plag. Lo miro y suspiro cancinamente.

—No lo sé Plag… no lo sé.

Esa tarde decidió abandonar el colegio, no se sentía preparado ver a Marinette a la cara. Toda la tarde su mente divago en un mar de sentimientos confusos.

Él amaba a Lady bug, más sin embargo no podía cambiar de un día para otro lo que sentía hacia Marinette, ya que esta siempre fue para él una gran amiga. Se sintió como un completo imbécil al pensar de esa manera, no se suponía que fuera así pero no podía evitarlo.

A la mañana siguiente estaba indeciso sobre si asistir o no a la escuela, sabía que no debía ser cobarde así que suspiro y salió de su habitación.

— ¿Le dirás que lo sabes?— pregunto Plag a medio camino hacia el colegio mientras comía un pedazo de queso camembert. Sin embargo Adrien estaba demasiado distraído pensando en cómo actuaria esta mañana cuando se encontrara con Marinette. Sintió un pequeño pellizco en el brazo.

—¡Oye!— reclamo.

Busco al pequeño gato con los ojos. —Te he estado hablando desde hace tiempo Adrien,

—¿De verdad?, no te escuche. ¿Qué decías?

El gato suspiro, realmente Adrien la estaba pasando mal; —Te pregunte que si le dirás a esa chiquilla que sabes que es Lady Bug.

—No, absolutamente no. — se apresuró.

Plag frunció el ceño. — ¿Por qué?

—Aun no estoy listo. Es muy complicado todo el asunto.

—"Complicado, complicado"— imito Plag.— por eso yo prefiero el queso. Eso no tiene nada de complicado. — dijo mientras abrazaba un pedazo de queso camembert.

" _Supongo que necesito tiempo para asimilarlo"_ pensó.

La limosina había llegado a la entrada del instituto y Adrien seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Se escuchó un carraspeo de garganta sacando a Adrien de sus cavilaciones.

—Hemos llegado, Joven Amo. —anuncio el conductor. Adrien bajo de la limosina en silencio.

No bien daba unos cuantos pasos cuando escucho la risa de la chica que le había arrebatado el sueño esa noche. Su cuerpo se tensó y se quedó totalmente inmóvil observando a la joven. Esta se encontraba con su amiga inseparable Alya y con su compañero y admirador Nathaniel. Ambas chicas reían por alguna broma del pelirrojo mientras que el susodicho solo rascaba su nuca y sonreía alegremente, sin despegar sus ojos de Marinette.

Inconscientemente Adrien caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el alegre grupo de amigos, sin perder de vista la sonrisa de la joven de cabello negro azulado. Eso le recordó a la radiante sonrisa de su Lady.

Ya se encontraba junto a ellos cuando la Alya le hablo.

—¡Hey! Adrien, buenos días. — saludo. Los demás también saludaron con un "buenos días". Pudo observar como los ojos de Marinette se volvían inquietos desde su llegada pasando del piso a su rostro, y de su rostro a cualquier lugar al azar. Estuvo tentado a tomar su barbilla y hacer que lo mirara directamente, pero tan pronto como ese pensamiento llego a su mente lo descarto, eso sería algo que Chat Noir haría, no Adrien.

 _Actúa normal._ Mentalizo.

—Buenos días chicos.— respondió poniendo su característica sonrisa. Agradeció que su voz no temblara por el nerviosismo y un poco de incomodidad, aunque claro todo era de su parte. Sus manos sudaban demasiado así que las llevo a su cabello y rasco su nuca en un gesto involuntario y natural. —¿Qué hacen?— pregunto. No paso por alto la larga mirada que le dedico el pelirrojo a Marinette y tampoco el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de este. Sintió una pequeña punzada en la boca del estómago y un sabor amargo invadir su boca. No era secreto que el dibujante estaba perdidamente enamorado de la pelinegro y que hace varios meses le había declarado su amor, después de todo él lo había presenciado.

La escena del pelirrojo akumatizado sentado al lado de Marinette en aquella barca le revolvió el estómago.

—¡Cierto!— La morena lo miro audacia.— Nathaniel nos platicaba de la casa de campo de sus padres a las afueras de parís.

Adrien levanto una ceja. —¿Así?

 _¿Tantas risas solo por una casa de campo?_ Él tenía muchas más e incluso en distintos países.

Un segundo después se avergonzó de sí mismo al tener esa clase de pensamientos negativos hacia Nathaniel, ya que este nunca le había hecho nada malo. _Excepto acercarse a Marinette._ Le recordó su subconsciente.

—¡Sí!— dijo Alya con entusiasmo.—Justamente en el momento en que llegaste estábamos hablando sobre la posibilidad de ir y pasar un fin de semana el mes que viene, ya que finalicen los exámenes para descansar y desestresarnos de tanta presión. Claro, si Nathaniel está de acuerdo ¿Verdad?

El chico que hasta ese momento había estado distraído reacciono al escuchar su nombre. —¿Eh? Ah, ¡sí!. — balbuceo. —¿Tu iras Marinette?— pregunto con una expresión algo soñadora el pelirrojo.

—¡Por supuesto que ira! ¿No es perfecto Marinette?— dijo Alya. A la morena no se le paso por alto la expresión seria que había puesto Adrien al escuchar esas palabras. Nathaniel, Alya y Adrien miraron a la pelinegra para esperar una respuesta

E igual que Nathaniel, Marinette estaba totalmente distraída mirando a Adrien. —Si… es perfecto…— dijo en un suspiro. Alya y Nathaniel sonrieron y Adrien solo estrecho los ojos. Por alguna razón, escucharla decir eso le molesto. Pues él creía que "perfecto" para ella era pasar un fin de semana junto a Nathaniel y Alya, aunque la presencia de ese chico alrededor de ella comenzaba a molestarlo en dimensiones desconocidas para él.

El sentimiento era inesperadamente familiar. El recuerdo de ese artista enamorado de Lady bug que había intentado usurpar su lugar al lado de su amada Lady le vino a la mente. Eran celos.

El descubrimiento lo dejo sorprendido. Estaba celoso de Nathaniel, aunque sonara absurdo. Chat Noir conocía los celos, Adrien no.

Sintió que alguien pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y reprimió el deseo de sacudirse. Miro a un lado y observo a Nino, su mejor amigo al lado suyo mientras saluda a los demás.

—¡Hola! ¿Que cuentan?— pregunto Nino quitando el brazo de los hombros de Adrien y acercándose a Alya para darle un fugaz beso en los labios, que rápidamente fue correspondido por la morena.

Hace unos meses que Nino y Alya habían comenzado a salir, todo gracias a esa tarde que pasaron juntos encerrados en esa jaula del zoológico. Adrien había estado contento al escuchar esa noticia, él apreciaba mucho a su amigo y le alegraba que haya encontrado a una chica que lo quiera por lo que es. Aunque a veces le daba un poco de envidia, ya que él podía estar con la mujer amaba.

—Hablábamos sobre ir a pasar el fin de semana después de los exámenes a la casa de campo de Nathaniel. ¿Vienes?— pregunto Alya dándole una mirada cómplice al moreno de lentes.

—Pero por supuesto que sí, no dejaría ir a mi novia sola un fin de semana a la casa de otro chico. — dijo guiñándole un ojo a Nathaniel. Este solo se sonrojo por el curioso comentario. —¿Tu iras Adrien?— Le pregunto Nino.

—No, no puedo, estaré ocupado— contesto por impulso. Ese día se sentía inusualmente irritado. Y en especial porque hasta el momento Marinette no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que llego, eso también lo irrito. ¿Acaso no quería hablar porque él estaba ahí? Fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza, pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente desechado. Marinette no era así. Observo su cabeza gacha, su azulado flequillo cubría sus ojos por lo que le impidió ver su expresión.

—Es una lástima… —Hablo Nathaniel, sorprendiendo a Adrien. Pues este en vez de tener un semblante de decepción tenía un aura optimista, como si le alegrara la noticia de su falta de asistencia al retiro. — Sera para la próxima entonces. — finalizo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, pues acaban de timbrar y ellos aún continuaban en las puertas del colegio, si no se apuraban llegarían tarde a clase y la profesora los regañaría.

Nino, Alya y Nathaniel corrieron hacia al interior del colegio, mas sin embargo Adrien y Marinette no se movieron de donde estaban. El rubio miro a la chica que seguía sin reaccionar.

—¿Estas bien?— le pregunto Adrien a la pelinegra pues esta había levantado la cara y ella tenía un expresión bastante marcada de preocupación. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien… t-tu ¿Estas bien?— esa pregunta descoloco el semblante de Adrien, no se esperaba que ella hubiera notado su estado de ánimo. —Pareces estar de mal humor.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— respondió curioso. Algo en él se sintió cálido al saberse observado tan atentamente por Marinette. Aunque él no se había dado cuenta que su estado de ánimo era palpable a kilómetros. Pues era inusual ver al carismático Adrien Agreste cortante y mucho menos con sus amigos.

—P-por nada— dijo Marinette mientras salía corriendo hacia la entrada junto a sus otros amigos. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Parecía que a Marinette le incomodaba la cercanía de Adrien.

Nada más erróneo que eso. Sin embargo el rubio no lo sabía. Y por esas circunstancias él se daría cuenta más adelante que Adrien Agreste podía llegar a ser muy posesivo.

Pero eso lo sabrá más adelante.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Hola chicos, les habla Kassel :3 Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja asi que estoy muy emocionada. Al comienzo esto solo sería un One-shot, pero le vi futuro para unos dos capítulos más. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque yo se bien que a muchas personas no les gustara por la forma en la que estoy llevando la historia. Pero realmente es algo que me gustaría que fuera así.**

 **Estare actualizando todos los lunes ;) Nos vemos la siguiente semana.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Miraculous Lady bug: les aventures de lady bug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc

 **Advertencia:** Puede contener un poco de Ooc.

 **Capitulo dos**

" _Solo una mirada"_

El nunca había prestado mucha atención a la forma de actuar de Marinette en su presencia, pues este atribuía su nerviosismo a la incomodidad de la pelinegra el estar con un modelo o el hijo de un diseñador famoso, que causalmente era el que más admiraba. Podría sonar extraño y hasta cierto punto narcisista, mas sin embargo el estar ya 2 años en la escuela él había notado que había personas que se sentían intimidadas por su simple presencia.

Y pensó que Marinette era una de ellas.

Sin embargo eso había dejado de ser algo que podía dejar pasar. Pues él no deseaba que Marinette lo viera de esa forma. Quería que lo observara como una persona que podía llegar a ser más que una simple mascara creada para cuidar la imagen de su padre.

Se sorprendió deseando la atención de la pelinegra. Deseo ser observado con atención por esos ojos color zafiro. Mas sin embargo dudo poder soportar el peso de su mirada sin ponerse nervioso. O con el miedo de cometer algún error que lo dejara en vergüenza delante de la chica.

El nunca se había preocupado por eso con sus amigos, pues ellos lo aceptaban como era. Mas sin embargo por alguna razón él quería que Marinette lo viera como una persona genial.

Desgraciadamente al destino le gustaba jugar bromas pesadas…

-¡Bien chicos! Hoy jugaremos Vóley Bol en equipos mixtos. Sabrina y Nino serán los capitanes. Cada quien elija a los miembros de su equipos.— La maestra siguió dando las instrucciones hasta que comenzaron a elegir a los otros jugadores. Como era de esperarse Sabrina escogió primero a Chloe y Nino escogió a Adrien. Los demás se fueron repartiendo en dos equipos de 5. Alya, Nino, Marinette, Nathaniel y Adrien conformaban el equipo 1 y Sabrina, Chloe, Kim, Alix y Max conformaban el equipo 2.

—¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería estar en el equipo de Adrien!— Lloriqueaba Chloe.

—Bien chicos. ¡Comiencen! — anuncio la maestra.

Esta demás decir que cierto rubio estaba más distraído de lo normal haciendo perder por algunos puntos al equipo. Sin embargo su distracción no era por lo que no había dormido, no, era algo más. Las blancas y cremosas piernas de Marinette lo habían mantenido ocupado en todo el partido. Ya que la pelinegra se encontraba posicionada justo enfrente de él tuvo una vista de primera fila de sus piernas y su redondeado trasero.

Quiso abofetearse por el rumbo que llevaban sus pensamientos. ¡Dios! Él había visto a Marinette con el traje de educación física ciento de veces y nunca le había pasado eso. _Antes no sabías que era la chica que te gustaba._ Le recordó una voz interior que perturbadoramente se parecía a la Plag. Y desgraciadamente le dio la razón, antes estaba tan ensimismado en su Lady que había dejado de ver a las demás chicas a su alrededor. Pero ahora que sabía la verdadera identidad de ella no pudo evitar fijarse en cada uno de los aspectos de su físico. A pesar de que Marinette fuese más tímida que en su alter-ego de Lady bug, él se dio cuenta de pequeños gestos en común que compartían y que antes habían pasado desapercibidos para él.

Desafortunadamente para la salud de su hígado se dio cuenta que no era el único observando de más a la pelinegra y eso le molesto. El dibujante de vez en cuando se perdía en la silueta de la chica frente a ellos y eso sí que no pasó desapercibido para Adrien. Por impulso había hecho un ágil movimiento solo para dejar caer la pelota en la cara del pelirrojo. Nadie se dio cuenta, pero la satisfacción solo le duro unos segundos. Pues Marinette se apresuro a auxiliarlo y verificar que efectivamente en su frente se encontraba una marca roja que auguraba un chichón.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto con voz preocupada Marinette, que sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Nathaniel, ya que este se encontraba mareado por la fuerza del impacto. _Exagerado._ Gruño en su mente. No le había golpeado tan fuerte como para que no pudiera levantarse por sí solo. ¿O sí? Estrecho los ojos, oh… el dibujante se estaba haciendo el desvalido para seguir recibiendo las atenciones de la azabache. _Pequeño hijo de…_

—¿Adrien?— una voz salió interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. —¿Estas bien? Te noto algo extraño. — pregunto con voz preocupada Nino. Estaba a punto de decir que estaba bien. Pero vio la perfecta oportunidad de separar al pelirrojo de _Su Lady._

Oh… acaba de pensar en Marinette como su Lady.

Una sonrisa traviesa muy parecida a la de Chat Noir se dibujó en su mente. Se le ocurría una pequeña travesura para conseguir un poco de atención de la pelinegra.

—La verdad es que no. Anoche no dormí bien por asuntos de trabajo y he estado todo el día con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. — Se llevó dramáticamente una mano a la cabeza e hizo un gesto de debilidad. A él no le gustaba mentir, odiaba las mentiras. Pero acaba de descubrir algo nuevo sobre sí mismo. Adrien Agreste era un chico celoso.

Y es que había experimentado algo de celos un par de veces, con respecto a Ladybug. Pero era la primera vez que le sucedía con Marinette y con tanta fuerza. Tal vez porque en esta ocasión el rival era mucho más cercano a ella que aquel artista que fue akumatizado. _Tal vez… más cercano que yo también._ Ese pensamiento lo perturbo hasta los huesos. Era verdad que él y Marinette llevaban una buena relación como amigos. Un tanto lejanos, pero amigos al fin y al cabo. Pero no pudo dejar de notar que siempre en su presencia se le notaba incomoda y algo nerviosa.

El al principio pensó que ella era tímida, sin embargo al tiempo de conocerla desecho eso. Ella se desenvolvía perfectamente con todos los demás. E incluso le plantaba frente a Chloe. Ella sonreía abiertamente con todos, con todos excepto con él.

Miro a Nino que le daba una mirada de comprensión.

—Con razón te he notado de mal humor desde la mañana. Viejo, debe ser duro trabajar, estudiar y tener todos esos deberes que tú tienes. — le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Adrien agradecía tener como amigo a alguien como Nino. Más que un amigo, Nino era para el como un hermano. Y por eso se sintió mal de haberle mentido. Sin embargo el remordimiento fue apartado cuando Marinette se acercó a ellos con cara de preocupación. Al parecer había escuchado la conversación que tenían los amigos y se había acercado para saber sobre el malestar de Adrien.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto con preocupación la pelinegra. — Te vez mal, digo, tu nunca te vez mal, quiero decir que tu no estas mal, yo…— un profundo sonrojo inundo las mejillas de Marinette, que desvió la mirada avergonzada. El rubio no paso por alto las cosas que había dicho Marinette y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Sin embargo nadie lo noto, excepto cierta morena de lentes que lo miraba con curiosidad.

—¡Qué bueno que estas aquí Marinette!— siguió hablando Nino, ignorando la escena tan graciosa que había protagonizado la pelinegra. — Adrien se siente mal ¿Podrías acompañarlo a la enfermería? Me da pendiente que se vaya el solo. Alguien podría capturarlo en ese estado tan débil en el que esta ¿No crees? — dijo guiñándole un ojo a la ojiazul que lo miro sin entender. A veces Marinette podía llegar a ser bastante inocente. Al parecer fue la única que no se dio cuenta del doble significado de esa frase, ya que algunos de los que escucharon se sonrojaron y otro, como cierto pelirrojo, había fruncido el ceño en disgusto.

Adrien quería darle un premio a su amigo. ¡Dios! Se había gastado la suerte de toda la semana en ese día y no le importaba. Había pensado que el mismo tendría que pedirle a Marinette acompañarlo. Supuso que se había ahorrado un momento vergonzoso. Pero que sin duda lo hubiera llevado a cabo para estar un momento a solas con ella. Después de todo seguía siendo la chica que le gustaba. Aunque lo acabase de descubrir hace poco.

 _Bien, ahora viene la segunda parte del plan_. Pensó.

No era ningún plan fuera del otro mundo, tampoco es que se le diese demasiado el ser astuto en este tipo de situaciones. O bueno aclarando, a Adrien no se le daba este tipo de asuntos. A Chat Noir se le daban de maravilla.

Adrien y Marinette salieron del gimnasio en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos. Que se mandaban miraditas cómplices. No era secreto que tanto Alya como Nino los querían ver juntos. Él nunca le había puesto atención del plan de esa parejita, porque todos sus pensamientos amorosos iban dirigidos hacia la heroína de traje moteado, mas sin embargo en este momento esos dos le parecían los mejores aliados que pudo encontrar. ¿Por qué quien no conoce mejor a Marinette que su mejor amiga? Tenía suerte que esta sea precisamente la novia de su mejor amigo.

Caminaban por los pasillos en silencio. Marinette se encontraba nerviosa. Ella sabía que Nino le había pedido a ella acompañar a Adrien por que el moreno tenía conocimiento de sus sentimientos hacia el modelo. Internamente le agradecía y ya casi le había puesto un altar, sin embargo se culpaba por no no saber que decir en este momento, tenía miedo de hablar y salir con alguna diarrea verbal muy típica de ella.

La pelinegra miro a Adrien y capturo desprevenido al rubio mirándola de reojo. Ambos desviaron la mirada avergonzados. Un leve rubor cubrió las pálidas mejillas de Marinette, mientras que a Adrien le sucedía algo parecido.

 _Rompe el silencio, di algo._ Se animaba Adrien mientras que en Marinette los mismos pensamientos iban y venían en su mente. Buscando algún tema del cual hablar.

—Yo… ¿Cómo has estado?— pregunto Adrien con una sonrisa para sorpresa de la pelinegra. En el fondo Adrien se recriminaba no haber pregunto algo mejor. _¿Enserio, Adrien?_

Marinette lo miro y sonrió, había estado preocupada por el estado de animo de Adrien desde la mañana ya que todo el tiempo se había visto algo perturbado. Sin embargo la sonrisa del rubio calmo sus preocupaciones, pues se veía radiante.

—He estado bien, ¿Y tú?— se asombró de que la voz no le temblara y haya podido decir algo relativamente normal. En el fondo, Marinette estaba orgullosa de sí misma.

—Bien.

Entonces el silencio volvió. Adrien estaba demasiado nervioso como para tener la confianza de volver hablar. Así que solo se dedicó a caminar. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar antes de llegar a la enfermería.

Marinette iba unos cuantos pasos atrás del rubio por lo que pudo darse el lujo de mirarlo sin ser descubierta. Este aun traía su traje de educación física. Unos pantaloncillos rojos con una camiseta deportiva blanca. Casi igual al de las mujeres, solo que están llevaban el _short_ más corto y ajustado. Se permitió recorrer su espalda con la mirada, a simple vista se podía ver el cuerpo bien trabajado que poseía Adrien, sin embargo el cuerpo no era su único atractivo. Esa cabellera rubia y esos ojos verdes eran sin dudas unos de sus puntos más fuertes. La amable sonrisa con la que podía enamorar a cualquier chica —incluyéndola— era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a ella.

Siguió recorriendo con la vista su cuerpo, pocas veces tenía una oportunidad como esta, por lo que no la desaprovecharía. Delineo la forma de sus brazos al caminar y se permitió observar la leve humedad en su nuca causada por el sudor de hace unos momentos en educación física. Bajo la mirada por su espalda y siguió bajando por esta hasta llegar a la cadera. Sus ojos se detuvieron y ella se mordió el labio. _Si seguía…_ De pronto Adrien se dio la vuelta y a la pelinegra casi se le sale el corazón al creer que había sido atrapada mirándole el _trasero_ a Adrien. Tanta fue su impresión que tropezó con sus propios pies mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Gracias a dios Adrien tenía buenos reflejos y pudo atraparla. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos fue consciente de su cercanía hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, en ese momento los profundos zafiros de Marinette chocaron con las esmeraldas de Adrien. Este la tenía sujeta de la cintura y mantenía su cuerpo firmemente anclado al suyo.

Adrien trago grupo. La tentación de rozar sus labios con los suyos era grande. Y más sintiendo cada curva de la diseñadora pagada a su cuerpo. Sus ojos fueron a sus labios y su boca se hizo agua. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de los rosados y tentadores labios que su compañera poseía.

Marinette comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa al verse observada con tanta intensidad de parte del rubio. Le dio la sensación de estar atrapada como una presa en la trampa de sus ojos esmeralda y él era el depredador.

Pero ella sabía que esto solo era otra de sus fantasías y que seguramente malinterpretaba todo. Pero al ver que el modelo no se movía la resolución de su negativa comenzaba a tambalearse.

 _Podría ser que…_

Cuando ambos estaban a punto de acercarse y unir sus labios se escuchó el sonido de rayos cayendo y los gritos de varias personas. Los dos se separaron de un tirón y miraron hacia otro lado avergonzados.

 _¿Qué fue todo eso?_ Se preguntaba Marinette.

Antes de que pudieran pronunciar palabra alguna nuevamente un gran rayo cayó cerca de la escuela haciendo que esta vez la energía eléctrica del instituto y de los alrededores se perdiera dejando el interior de la escuela a oscuras, pues afuera se encontraban nubes negras que impedían el paso de la luz solar.

Ambos sabían perfectamente de lo que se trataba. Pues los gritos en las calles y los nulos avisos en las noticias de la mañana sobre algún tifón les hicieron saber que solo podía ser un _akuma._

Adrien estaba a punto de maldecir en voz alta. _Había estado tan cerca…_ Un poco más y hubiera podido saborear sus labios.

Marinette le dio una mirada suplicante. Sabía lo que la pelinegra estaba pensando. Tenían que transformarse, pero Marinette tenía que poner a salvo primero a Adrien y él tenía que separarse de ella para llevar a cabo su respectiva transformación.

—Y yo…— dijo nerviosa la diseñadora, a penas y podía articular palabra— m-me t-tengo que i-ir. — lo último lo menciono en un suspiro forzado. Pues ella no quería irse. Su corazón aun latía locamente en su pecho por lo que había pasado que su mente se encontraba en un estado de shock severo.

—S-si— contesto torpemente Adrien que al igual que Marinette necesitaba transformarse.

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes y cuando se encontraron a solas los dos se transformaron. Aunque Adrien no se salvó de unas cuantas bromas de Plag sobre lo ocurrido anteriormente.

…

Ambos habían acabado con el _akuma,_ aunque les había llevado más tiempo del que usualmente ocupaban. Eso se debía a que ambos estaban ocupados pensando en lo que hubiera sucedido si el _akuma_ no hubiera aparecido.

Cuando terminaron chocaron sus puños y sonrieron. La batalla contra el _akuma_ los había dejado exhaustos, pero ver a la ciudad tranquila y segura era su mayor satisfacción como superhéroes.

—Un gusto verla de nuevo, _my Lady_ — dijo Chat Noir haciendo una reverencia.

—Tan coqueto como siempre, _Chaton—_ agrego la de traje moteado.

—Solo con usted. — dijo el gato guiñando un ojo.

Ladybug solo rolo los ojos.

Un pitido les aviso que el miraculous de Ladybug estaba llegando a su límite.

—Me tengo que ir, gatito. Nos vemos— se despidió acariciando la barbilla de Chat. Este solo ronroneo por la caricia. El superhéroe solo la vio alejarse en dirección a la escuela. Este suspiro cuando perdió de vista a su _Lady._

—Nos veremos pronto, Marinette.

 **Continuara…**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:** _Alejandra Darcy, Sonrais777, Milanh, ElbaKheel, Forever MK NH, Narumi, Akari Mavis._

 **¡Hola de nuevo!**

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Agradezco por sus hermosos comentarios. El próximo capítulo será el último (probablemente). Déjenme en sus comentarios lo que les gusto del capítulo y lo que esperan que suceda en el próximo.:3

Hasta la próxima.


	3. Capitulo 3

**DISCLAIMER:** Miraculous Lady bug: les aventures de lady bug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, le pertenece a Thomas Astruc

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Puede contener un poco de Ooc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo tres**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Solo una mirada_

Se le podía llamar una nueva costumbre ¿O un nuevo _hobby_? No sabía muy bien como clasificarlo sin sonar como un completo acosador. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que se le había hecho rutina observar a la pelinegra de ojos azules en todo momento. En clases, en las salidas de amigos, por las noches cuando daban su patrullaje, esto último él lo había sugerido hace unos días con el argumento de "mantener la ciudad segura" y "no sabemos que pasara" Ladybug había aceptado un poco confundida por el repentino entusiasmo del felino por proteger la ciudad pero acepto. Después de todo no venía mal reforzar la ciudad con su patrullaje, que usualmente era tranquilo, pero en algunas ocasiones en esos días habían encontrado que ellos podían hacer más que detener a los akumas, después de todo los akumas no eran lo único peligroso en las calles.

Claro, que todo sonaba muy bonito poniéndolo en ese punto de vista, pero la realidad es que era un pretexto que Chat había puesto para pasar más tiempo junto a ella.

No podían culparlo, en los últimos días Marinette se había convertido en una existencia irresistible para él, además también él se sentía afortunado, verla todos los días en las mañanas y en las noches era un verdadero regalo de dios. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil ocultar la gran atracción que sentía hacia su compañera de clases.

Hace unos días Nino le había preguntado si le gustaba Marinette, el no pudo contestar por que justo en ese momento Alya y Marinette llegaron y no pudieron seguir con su conversación. Ese día esa pregunta estuvo rondando por su mente, sin embargo al llegar la noche toda duda se fue.

Se habían encontrado en la cima de la Torre Eiffel como de costumbre y ahí la vio, su mirada estaba perdida en las majestuosas calles de la ciudad del amor y su cabello flotaba a su alrededor en sintonía del viento. El paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, pero ver a Ladybug de esa manera la hizo parecer un ser surreal y etéreo, como si en cualquier momento pudiera desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

Si, le gustaba Marinette. Y también Ladybug.

Se sentía un hombre con bastante suerte para ser el superhéroe que representaba la mala suerte, después de todo ¿Quién podía ser más afortunado que él? Pero un pensamiento había ensombrecido toda esa alegría.

 _No sabes si siente lo mismo por ti._

Fueron las palabras que Plag le había dicho hace tiempo. Después de todo como Chat Noir, ella lo había rechazado incontables veces.

Pero como Adrien tal vez tenga una mejor oportunidad.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Se había llenado de valor para llevar a cabo el plan que podría conquistar a su lady, sin embargo estaba seguro que esto definitivamente surtiría efecto. Después de todo había comprobado que Marinette no le era del todo indiferente en el _casi_ beso que habían tenido antes de la pelea contra el akuma hace algunos días.

Y así comenzó el: _¡Plan para enamorar a Marinette parte 1!_

Así llamaba a su estrategia para enamorar a su querida _bugaboo._ Este consistía en pequeños detalles hacia la pelinegra con su identidad civil; abrir la puerta del aula, acariciar de vez en cuando su cabello, algún cumplido y una variedad de coqueteos un poco tímidos. Había sentido que todos esos un poco vergonzosos detalles habían servido pues había visto que en cada ocasión el rostro de la diseñadora se tornaba de un color rojizo, que la hacía ver cada vez más irresistible.

Si bien eso era un avance significativo, para Adrien las cosas se estaban volviendo un poco más difíciles. Pues comenzaba a notar la cercanía de varios chico alrededor de Marinette y la idea no le terminaba de agradar en lo más mínimo.

Muchas veces había estado a punto de hacer alguna escena de celos, pero su autocontrol pulido en los quehaceres de su profesión fue piedra clave para que pudiera contenerse. Pues había notado que el pelirrojo más de una vez se había acercado a la ojiazul más de lo que la política de espacio personal tiene permitida. Ella ni siquiera se había percatado, pues era demasiado buena como para sospechar algo.

Aun se reclamaba a sí mismo la estupidez que había cometido al rechazar ir con ellos a la casa de campo del dibujante. Pero no podía lamentarse, solo podía esforzarse.

 _¡Conseguiré el corazón de mi lady como Chat Noir y como Adrien!_

…

 _Solo quiero verla, cuando lo haga volveré enseguida._ Es lo que Adrien se venía repitiendo desde hace un par de calles.

 _Hace unos minutos se encontraba en la privacidad de cuarto. El rubio estaba recostado en la gran cama King size de su habitación, mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus brazos sobre su frente. Parecía estar indeciso ya que su ceño estaba marcado en una leve mueca._

— _¿Entonces iras o no?— pregunto en tono aburrido el kwami. Se había cansado de observar a su portador, así que decidió presionar un poco para que el pobre muchacho se decidiera. ¿Y por qué era tanto drama? La respuesta era sencilla._

 _El adolescente había faltado los últimos tres días de la semana por un proyecto de modelaje de la nueva línea de verano y no había podido ver a Marinette y ya era domingo y el rubio estaba desesperado por ver a su princesa. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado, pero estaba aburrido y molestar a Adrien era su mejor pasatiempo._

— _Lo hare— se escuchó un murmullo que provenía del lugar donde se encontraba el modelo. —¡Lo hare!— dijo con determinación, haciendo que sus palabras se escucharan en el gran especio que él llamaba habitación._

— _Por fin—susurro Plag mas para sí mismo que para Adrien. Aunque de igual manera el rubio no escucho._

— _¡Plag, transformarme!_

Y así es como habían llegado a su situación actual. El rubio corriendo y brincando por los techos de parís en busca de ver su dama. Aunque en palabras más certeras seria _acosar_ a su dama.

Pero nadie lo culpaba, el solo era un tonto hombre enamorado.

Vislumbro el balcón de la diseñadora a lo lejos y sonrió. Ya casi llegaba y tenía la suerte de que la joven se encontrara afuera mirando hacia la calle, agudizo la vista y observo un teléfono celular pegado a su oreja.

 _Está hablando por teléfono. ¿Sera Alya?_

No quería parecer un celoso compulsivo-obsesivo. Pero la realidad es que contra todo pronóstico se había considerado en la categoría de posesivo. ¡Y eso que aún no era nada! No quería imaginar cuando por fin salieran. Por qué él estaba determinado, saldrían.

Se acercó un poco hacia el balcón cuidando que la pelinegra no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—¡¿Decírselo?!— exclamo la adolescente. Chat frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta quedar justo debajo del balcón donde se encontraba la joven. —Imposible, imposible— respondió a su celular ahora un poco menos exaltada, aunque por l tono de voz el felino intuyo que estaba nerviosa.

Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su estómago. Saboreo la incertidumbre en sus labios esperando con ansiedad que la joven continuara su charla. En algún otro momento se hubiera burlado de sí mismo por estar espiando a su compañera, pero en ese momento su atención la tenía en las palabras que la joven pudiera decir.

—¡Alya!— volvió exclamar, pero esta vez en un tono más juguetón. _Está hablando con Alya._ Se relajó un poco el rubio. _De seguro hablaran de alguna tontería._ Se intentaba dar ánimos, pues no podía suponer nada sin tener fundamentos.

Sin embargo, esos fundamentos no se hicieron esperar.

—¡No! ¡No puedo decirle que me gusta!— dijo la pelinegra con una risa nerviosa.

Justo en ese momento Chat Noir creyó escuchar su propio corazón rompiéndose.

No podía seguir escuchando más de esa conversación, su vista se nublo por una mezcla de sentimiento de enojo y tristeza.

Apenas y había podido llegar a su casa sin caer de algún tejado. Aun seguía consternado por lo que había escuchado. Sintió como la transformación se fue deshaciendo hasta quedar en su estado normal. Se dejó caer en la cama, sus brazos cubrían su rostro. Como hace unas horas se encontraba. Pero el sentimiento era muy diferente que el anterior, este era miles de veces más doloroso.

Sintió el peso de su _kwami_ en su pierna.

—Adrien…— susurro el _kwami._ Era verdad que le gustaba molestar a su portador, pero aunque jamás lo admitiría le tenía cariño. No le gusto ver al joven en un estado tan derrotado.

—Le gusta alguien más— hablo con tristeza. No se había sentido tanto dolor desde la desaparición de su madre. Se sentía enojado y desilusionado. Mas sin embargo aun con todas esas emociones no podía culparla, ella siempre le dijo que no lo veía más que como un amigo. Y el no supo escuchar. Si tan solo él lo hubiera hecho tal vez no estuviera sufriendo tanto.

Pero lo que más le dolía es que no solo se había enamorado de Ladybug, sino también de Marinette, esa compañera valiente y brillante en la cual antes nunca se había fijado. Pero esas semanas observándola lo habían hecho ver que era una persona maravillosa y no estaba decepcionado de que ella fuera Ladybug, sin embargo esa hecho hacia doler más esa herida que sus palabras habían hecho en su corazón.

Se había enamorado de las dos, y las dos son la misma persona. Y esa persona no lo amaba a él.

No pudo evitar que una lagrima traicionera se derramara de sus ojos. Quiso explotar, gritar y destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso. También quiso llorar, llorar como pocas veces lo había hecho. Pues el dolor en su pecho estrujaba su corazón con el recuerdo de esas palabras que su amada había pronunciado. Esas palabras que él jamás escucharía decir para él.

Al día siguiente se había levantado con grandes ojeras que adornaban sus ojos, esos ojos que usualmente eran vivaces y imperativos estaban apagados y sin brillo. Nathalie lo había notado, también su padre. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna sobre el aspecto del rubio.

Se encontraban desayunando en el espacioso comedor, esa era una de las raras ocasiones en las que podía compartir alimento con su padre y que este no fuera en la oficina. Pero para su desgracia no podía disfrutar del momento y mucho menos de la comida. Pues esta se sentía ceniza y sin sabor en su boca.

—Hoy volveré solo— anuncio el rubio mirando el plato a medio comer que se encontraba frente a él.

—Pero hijo…— quiso intervenir Gabriel Agreste, sin embargo el ojiverde no le dejo continuar.

—Saldré con mis amigos, necesito despejarme.— hablo esta vez mirando a los ojos a su padre, en una súplica silenciosa para que accediera.

—Sabes que es peligroso, han estado secuestrando a jóvenes como tú para el comercio humano ¿Lo sabes, verdad? .— insistió el mayor de los Agreste.

—Lo sé, puedo cuidarme, no soy un niño, además no estaré solo— el peliblanco pareció pensarlo y con un suspiro se rindió.

—Está bien, pero no llegues tarde— aunque pareciera que el diseñador era frio con su hijo, realmente era demasiado sobreprotector con este.

—Lo hare, gracias,— agradeció el rubio mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a su habitación por su mochila.

—No sabía que hoy saldrías con Nino— dijo Plag cuando estaban en el cuarto del rubio.

—No saldré con nadie, pero necesito un tiempo a solas, realmente lo necesito. — dijo mirando el gran ventanal que daba hacia la ciudad que se extendía frente a ellos.

—Si tú lo dices…

…

—Llegas tarde, viejo— le hablo Nino cuando llego a la primera clase con quince minutos de retraso. El moreno se fijó en las ojeras en el rostro de Adrien y estrecho los ojos. —¿Problemas en el trabajo?—indago el dj, pero este solo recibió una mirada fría de su compañero. Se extrañó, pues nunca había visto de tan mal humor a su amigo. Decidió hablar con él en el descanso, pues le preocupaba el estado emocional en el que estaba el rubio como para mandar miradas frías a diestra y siniestra a todo el mundo que osaba hablarle.

Muchos de sus compañeros se habían quedado congelados, pues no estaban acostumbrados a ser tratados fríamente por parte del rubio. Una pelinegra observo preocupada al modelo, pues temió que hubiera discutido con su padre y ambos quedaran en malos términos.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana que indicaba el descanso se levantó y siguió enseguida al rubio, ya que este prácticamente había salido huyendo de clases como si estar ahí fuera demasiado para él.

—¿Adrien?— lo llamo la chica pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por él, que ni siquiera vacilo en su andar al sentir a Marinette ir tras él. Sabía que estaba siendo un total imbécil con todos, pero luego les pediría disculpas, en ese momento no sabía realmente que era lo que podría hacer si veía a Marinette a la cara. —¡Adrien!— esta vez sintió la voz de Marinette más lejos, así que apresuro sus pasos y subió las escaleras que daban a la azotea, necesitaba un poco de aire.

Al llegar a su destino inhalo una buena cantidad de aire y lo dejo salir poco a poco. Aquí eran donde había empezado. Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan curioso — _o tonto—_ habría podido guardar por lo menos esa pizca de esperanza que había huido de su corazón al saber que su _princesa_ tenia ocupado el suyo, y no era él.

Unas ganas asesinas hirvieron en sus venas, la sangre de Chat Noir pedía la sangre de ese que le había arrebatado a su _Lady_.

—¿Adrien? ¿Qué te sucede?— escucho la voz de Marinette a sus espaldas. Giro lentamente encontrándose con la expresión preocupada de su compañera. En ese momento, con los instintos de Chat tan afilados que casi sudaban por sus poros el perdió toda razón.

Tomo a Marinette del brazo y la acorralo contra la pared. La sintió temblar ante su tacto. —¿Adrien?— escucho nuevamente salir su nombre de esos hermosos labios rosados. Si no lo amaba ¿Qué más importaba si robaba una caricia de esos labios? —Adr…— la joven no pudo terminar cuando los labios del rubio silenciaron los suyos.

En ese momento la mente de Marinette entro en shock y no pudo corresponder ese beso con el cual había soñado desde hace ya varios meses. Adrien, su amor platónico, la estaba besando. Pero este no era un beso dulce o romántico, como ella soñó. Es salvaje y tiene un sabor amargo, un sabor a tristeza y melancolía. Y entonces lo entendió. No la besaba por que la amara, simplemente fue un impulso.

Se alejó aun jadeando y en sus ojos se acumularon pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse y extenderse por sus mejillas. Adrien la dejo ir, no podía retenerla y mucho menos forzarla cuando tenía una mirada tan dolida.

—Marinette… yo…— intento disculparse, pero las palabras no salían. Escucho los pasos de la joven alejarse y después la escucho correr. — Marinette ¡Espera!— grito, mientras corría detrás de ella.

Se sentía un idiota. Un completo y reverendo idiota. Había lastimado a la persona más importante para le por un estúpido impulso-

La vio dirigirse a la salida del instituto. Apresuro el paso para alcanzarla, pero antes de hacerlo vio con horror como una camioneta salía de la nada y se paraba justo en frente de la joven, que estaba a punto de cruzar. Sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo cuando vio que se encontraba ilesa, pero el alivio le duro poco cuando la puerta corrediza de la camioneta se abría y dejaba ver a unos hombres que usaban pasamontañas tomando de la cintura a la pelinegra y metiéndola a la camioneta. Vio como luchaba y sus ojos encontraron los de ella antes de que sucumbiera ante el somnífero que estaba impregnado en el pañuelo que sostenían contra su boca y nariz. Las puertas se cerraron y la camioneta arranco disparada.

 _¡Ayuda!_

Es lo que había leído en los ojos de su _princesa._

—¡Marinette!— grito a todo pulmón mientras corría en la dirección en donde la camioneta había desaparecido.

Secuestraron a Marinette.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:** Sonrais777, Alejandra Darcy, Sweet.14, Forever MK NH, ElbaKheel, skayue-chan

 **¡Hola chic s! Lamento actualizar tan tarde hoy, pero es que he estado un poco ocupada, pero para que vean que cumplo mi promesa aquí esta el cap.**

 **Se que había dicho que este seria el ultimo capitulo, pero decidi que seria buena y que lo alargaría dos capítulos mas. Si, tendrá cinco capítulos en total. Es que me sentí inspirada para hacerlo todo un poco mas dramático. Espero que les guste el capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviewm ;)**


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo cuatro

.

.

.

 _Solo una mirada_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Su primera reacción fue shock. Una horrible sensación de angustia se instaló en la parte baja del estómago del rubio. Poco a poco sintió el peso de la realidad caer en él y una sensación aplastante torturo a su corazón.

De súbito su cuerpo reacciono y por instinto corrió, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y así era, porque su vida entera había partido en el interior de ese auto.

Él lo sabía, lo entendía perfectamente, no podría alcanzarlo, por lo menos no así. Pero no podía evitarlo sus pies siguieron corriendo, el terror de no volver a verla recorría cada poro de su piel.

Era su culpa, si tan solo él no hubiera sido tan imbécil esto no hubiera sucedido. Se detuvo por fin de correr, pero no porque se hubiera resignado a perderla. ¡No! De nada servía culparse, necesitaba hacer algo y él sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle, con lágrimas amenazando derramarse de sus orbes esmeralda cristalizados por la preocupación y la angustia. Se dirigió apresurado a un callejón que se encontraba a unos metros de él. Sintió el familiar movimiento de Plag entre su ropa y no espero a que este dijera palabra alguna.

—¡Plag, transfórmame!

Una luz verde parpadeo en la leve oscuridad del callejón y en ese momento quien estaba ahí parado no era más Adrien Agreste, si no el superhéroe de Paris, Chat Noir. Con todos sus letales instintos despertados y en pleno funcionamiento para rescatar a su _Lady._

…

(Marinette´s PDV)

 _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando?_

La conciencia fue tomando parte de mí poco a poco. No podía ver, un punzante dolor en mi cabeza confundía mis sentidos y me encontraba aturdida. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mis órdenes. Varias partes de este me dolían, como si recientemente hubiera tenido una paliza en una batalla contra algún akuma.

Quise mover las manos, pero estas se encontraban sujetadas por algo frio y de sensación metálica. Algo en mi boca me impedía respirar como quería, palpe con la lengua una gruesa tira de tela que me mantenía amordazada. Entonces la lucidez me abordo por completo. Los últimos momentos antes de caer en la inconciencia y por último el rostro de Adrien mientras era subida a la camioneta.

Lagrimas amenazaron por derramarse, pero me recordé que debía de ser fuerte. Después de todo era Ladybug, la heroína de Paris. Comprobé que mi cuerpo no tuviera ninguna herida. Sin embargo no sentí el familiar peso de mi bolsa. Recordé que en ese momento la llevaba y justo dentro de la bolsa se encontraba Tikki.

 _¡Tikki!_

Pensé con preocupación que tal vez Hawk Moth podría por fin haberla capturado. Pero aun sentía el peso de los aretes en las orejas, por lo que lo descarte. Probablemente cuando quede inconsciente los tipos que me secuestraron tomaron mi bolsa. Un leve sentimiento de asco me invadió al pensar que esos sujetos tocaron mi cuerpo.

Por los sonidos del lugar al parecer aún no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba consiente, me esforcé para simular que seguía dormída para poder escuchar su conversación. Aun no sabía por qué estaba aquí, ni con qué propósito. Había varias posibilidades, una de ellas era la que más le aterraba. Que supieran que yo era Ladybug y que me secuestraran en mi forma de civil para darle los miraculous a Hawh Moth, pero esa teoría era improbable, pues Hawh Moth trabajaba solo. O eso quería creer.

—¿Qué encontraste?— escuche la voz rasposa de un hombre y como una silla se movía. Unos pasos y después se escuchó la voz de un segundo hombre.

—Baratijas, no tenía nada bueno en su bolso. Solo unas llaves, un celular viejo y una muñeca roja pasada de moda.— casi suspire de alivio. Tikki se había hecho pasar por muñeca. Eso significaba que estaba ahí, solo necesitaba una oportunidad donde estuviera sola y pudiera convocar los poderes de Ladybug.

—¿Qué haremos con ella? ¿Nos la quedaremos o la venderemos?— una tercera voz se escuchó. Hablaba de forma simplona pero las palabras que había dicho hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

Si no actuaba rápido no sabía que cosas podrían hacerme. Y de solo imaginarlo sentía el escozor en mis ojos pues mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Tardarían varios días en encontrarme y si es que me encontraban. El único testigo había sido Adrien y aunque no dudaba de que este avisara rápido a la policía los procesos de búsqueda eran lentos en estos casos.

Solo podía salir de esta situación yo sola porque al fin y al cabo yo no era una muchacha indefensa.

 _Yo soy Ladybug._ Me repetí eso.

… _PDV'S Normal_ _ **…**_

—Es de buena calidad, la podremos vender a un buen precio. — sintió el aliento de un persona justo frente a su cara. Su aliento olía a alcohol y tabaco. Unas manos tomaron con brusquedad su mentón, hizo una mueca de dolor involuntariamente y su corazón se aceleró. —Parece que la _perrita_ esta despierta. — dijo el hombre que sujetaba su rostro, sintió que algo húmedo y rasposo paso por su mejilla. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado unas arcadas horribles la invadieron y la mordaza en su boca lo empeoraba. Ese hombre la había lamido.

Sin poder detenerlas y en contra de su voluntad las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos empapando la tela con la que tenía vendada. Y pesar de que sabía que ella podría salir de eso tenía miedo. Miedo de que algo irreparable le sucediera antes de que pudiera escapar.

Saboreo la bilis, la garganta le ardía por el esfuerzo y por si fuera poco la mordaza se humedeció con saliva y esta se estaba derramando sobre su mentón y cuello.

—Mira, mira— escucho al otro tipo que se encontraba en la habitación—¿Verdad que se muy tierna?— unas risas se escucharon en la habitación. —¡Jefe! ¿Podemos jugar con ella un rato?— pregunto como si de un niño se tratase pidiendo permiso para jugar con su juguete preferido. Marinette sintió un escalofrió ante sus palabras. Lo que más le aterraba es lo que pasaría a continuación. Tembló de miedo y lágrimas se escapaban cada vez más. Se retorció intentando liberarse o por lo menos quitarse la mordaza, si tan solo lo pudiera invocar el poder de Ladybug y salir de ese lugar.

Ya no le importaba si era descubierta o no, el mismo instinto de supervivencia la hacía olvidar las cosas que hasta hace unos momentos eran importantes. Sintió manos extrañas tocando su cuerpo, la pelinegra forcejeo e intento alejarse de su roce, pero sus movimientos estaban limitados por las esposas que mantenían presa a sus manos.

—Uy, parece que a _perrita_ le gusta forcejear.— escucho la voz del hombre que estaba tocando su cuerpo. Si no había contado mal, alrededor de tres personas eran las que se encontraban en esa habitación. Y sin que le quitaran la mordaza no podría hacer nada para invocar el poder de Ladybug. Rezo por un milagro. Alguien que la salvara.

 _Chat Noir._

El nombre de su compañero fue lo primero que vino a su mente. Aun no entendía como ese gato travieso se había enamorado de ella al punto de arriesgar su vida. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era que ese gato callejero la salvara, pero eso era algo que no pasaría.

—Quiero ver la expresión de esos lindos ojos que tienes. — dijo el hombre en su oreja. La pelinegra pudo sentir el aroma rancio del alcohol y el tabaco. Su simple presencia le daba asco. Sintió el amarre de la tela que cubría sus ojos y después fue liberada de su oscuridad. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, poco a poco los fue abriendo. Al principio la cegó la luz de la habitación, despacio se fue adaptando a la oscuridad y pudo observar todo a su alrededor.

La habitación había quedado en silencio y solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de sus ocupantes. La chica observo el lugar donde la mantenían cautiva. Era un pequeño cuarto de paredes marrones, aunque sospechaba que alguna vez fueron blancas y más claras, pero la inmundicia en el lugar causo que terminara así. En el cuarto solo tenían el inmobiliario de una mesa y dos sillas. Sin camas ni sillones. Antes de poder terminar su recorrido sus ojos no pudieron evitar enfocarse en el enorme hombre que se sobreponía a ella. Pudo ver esos ojos inyectados en lujuria y la sensación asquerosa de su estómago aumento.

Sintió sus sucias y grasientas manos recorrer el camino de su estómago hasta su corpiño, forcejeo inútilmente intentando alejarse del hombre que no dejaba de reír. Cerro sus ojos intentando mantener la calma, pero ahogo un grito cuando sintió los dientes de sujeto en el lóbulo de su oreja. Su autocontrol y todo lo que había en su mente se fue por el desagüe en ese momento.

—¡Suéltame! —grito con desesperación. Su corazón latía desbocado y su respiración era irregular. La adrenalina corría por cada uno de los capilares de su cuerpo mientras este se retorcía en un intento inútil de zafarse del toque de esas sucias manos.

En el instante en que dos pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos un estruendoso ruido se escuchó en la habitación. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando dejo de sentir el acto del criminal sobre su cuerpo.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos y no podía creer lo que ellos veían en ese instante. Simplemente era demasiado irreal para creerlo. En un momento pensó que quizás esto era alguna clase de alucinación por alguna droga que los hombres le habrían obligado a ingerir. Pero al ver la estupefacción gravada en el rostro de ellos se dio cuenta que no lo era.

—Chat Noir…

Susurraron algunos de los presentes, incluyéndola a ella por supuesto. Ni ella misma lo creía. Pues era una posibilidad de una en un millón que su compañero superhéroe fuera a rescatarla. Porque él no sabía que ella era Ladybug, porque él no debía de saber el hecho de que ella fue secuestrada y aun si lo supiera no tendría por qué ir a rescatarla.

La atmosfera se cargó con una sed de sangre que hizo que hasta el último vello de su cuerpo se erizara. Chat Noir estaba enojado y no hacía nada para disimularlo. Sus ojos se habían vuelto como los de un felino salvaje a punto de atacar y eso es lo que era en ese momento. Un felino lleno de sed de sangre dispuesto a acabar con todos en esa habitación. Incluso ella temió. El Chat Noir que veía en ese momento no era el mismo compañero juguetón y coqueto con el que le gustaba pasar los ratos.

— ¿Chat Noir?— escucho su propia voz pronunciar el nombre del felino de ojos verdes, aunque lo había hecho en un tono de pregunta que odio. Inmediatamente los ojos jade del rubio la enfocaron. Primero a ella y después al hombre que estaba al lado de ella.

Sus ojos la miraron y no tardo mucho tiempo en deducir lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Pues las lágrimas secas en las mejillas de la chica y su ropa mal puesta le habían dado el augurio de que si tal vez se hubiera tardado unos minutos más habría ocurrido una desgraciada. Porque dudaba que se hubiera podido detener de matarlos a cada uno de ellos de una forma dolorosa.

Chat Noir avanzo con pasos seguros hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la pelinegra. Nadie se atrevió a siquiera intentar detener al superhéroe, la agresividad que irradia el aire a su alrededor fue una clara advertencia para cualquier estúpido que osara siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Pero al parecer había solo un idiota en esa habitación que se armó de suficiente valor —o estupidez— como para enfrentarle. Y ese era nada más y nada menos que el hombre que había intentado abusar de Marinette.

—No te dejare salirte con la tuya, gato— hablo con altanería, como si realmente fuera capaz de siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Saco una pistola de calibre pequeño escondida entre sus ropas. El rostro de la pelinegra palideció en un segundo al ver el arma, pero Chat no perdió el tiempo y antes de que siquiera pudiera jalar el gatillo el hombre tenía una lesión en el brazo tan profunda que se podría diagnosticar como rompimiento de hueso.

Se escucharon los lastimosos sollozos y gritos de dolor del hombre que se retorcía en el suelo. Esa clara demostración de fuerza fue una advertencia para los demás que se encontraban en el cuarto.

Las sirenas de los policías comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos. Los secuestradores se comenzaron a mirar impacientes entre la decisión de escapar o quedarse ahí.

—Si se atreven a dar un solo paso fuera de esta habitación antes de que llegue la policía— Chat se dio la vuelta y los enfrento. Escudaba a Marinette de las miradas de los demás ocupantes del cuarto— Los matare.— su voz fue tan atemorizante que a más de uno le hizo tragar saliva.

Marinette no podía apartar los ojos del ojiverde y por mas que miraba sus ojos no podía encontrar esa personalidad atrevida y refrescante. Era como si esas emociones se hubieran extinguido por un momento. El la miro a los ojos y poco a poco comenzó amablemente a liberarla de donde se encontraba esposada. La tomo en brazos y la levanto del piso. No pasó desapercibido para el los espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo de la pelinegra a cada instante. Miro de nuevo a los criminales y les dedico una mirada de odio. Las sirenas policiales se escuchaban justo fuera del edificio por lo que no dudo en salir de la habitación.

—Espera…— se escuchó la leve voz de Marinette — Mi bolso. — Chat levanto una ceja y sonrió. La pelinegra sintió que un peso fue levantado de su pecho al ver su sonrisa. Sin embargo Chat no se detuvo y siguió caminando hacia afuera. —Espera— Marinette volvió a decir, esta vez Chat le respondió.

—Lo tengo yo.— dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—¿En qué momento?

—Cuando estabas ocupada mirándome el trasero, Mi lady…— dijo Chat con una sonrisa ladina.

Marinette no supo que decir.

Chat le había llamado _Mi lady._

Eso significaba que…

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes?— pregunto incrédula.

—Lo sabrás en unos momentos… Princesa.

 **Ok, lo sé. Quieren matarme. Lo admito. Me lo merezco. Dije que actualizaría cada viernes y pues… tarde 6 meses. Lo siento mucho, una disculpa sincera de mi parte. La verdad no tenía inspiración para escribir. No es excusa, pero había escrito este capítulo a tiempo, pero mi laptop me troleo y me lo borro casi todo, incluyendo el capítulo. Me había gustado tanto como había quedado que me desmotivo mucho que se me hubiera borrado. Además de que no tenía para nada inspiración para escribirlo de nuevo y no quería darles algo mal escrito por falta de inspiración.**

 **Espero les guste y de nuevo una disculpa.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:** _Forever MK NH, sonrais777, MissShootingtar, ElbaKheel, Milanh, mafer el panda, Gaby-chan32, Elena, Jenni, taniia-albarn, paola Mendez y todos esos anónimos :3_

 **Kassel D. Efrikia.**


End file.
